Play hard to get it!
by Permen Caca
Summary: Sakura adalah penggemar Sasuke Uchiha. Sang idola di sekolahnya. Sakura berusaha membuat Sasuke melirik kepadanya. Tapi bagaimana bisa berhasil jika Sasuke terus menghindarinya?/"Aku akan membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut!"/Warning : inside.


**Play hard to get it!**

.

by Natturally.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

.

**Warning** : OOC, gajeness, Typo, etc.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke uchiha's POV<strong>

Sekolah adalah rutinitasku sehari hari. Jujur saja, menurutku sekolah itu adalah tempat yang membosankan. Bukannya aku malas belajar atau apa. Hanya saja mendengar guru setiap hari diiringi dengan tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan terkadang mendatangkan kebosanan tersendiri bagiku.

Walau banyak yang mengatakan bahwa sekolah itu menyenangkan karena bisa bergurau dengan teman-teman-yang kuyakini orang-orang yang mengatakan itu datang ke sekolah tidak berniat menuntut ilmu.

Teman?

Ah, sudah lama aku tidak mempedulikan kata itu. Bukannya aku tidak pandai bergaul, tapi aku yang menarik diri dari pergaulan.

Kenapa?

Karena saat berkumpul bersama orang-orang aku tidak tau harus bicara apa.

Atau lebih tepatnya, aku sulit mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikiranku.

Alhasil, aku menjadi pendiam dan mengeluarkan aura yang suram. Sehingga orang-orang di sekitarku hanya mengamatiku dari jauh tanpa berniat mendekatiku.

Biarlah, aku juga tidak peduli pada mereka.

Itu malah membuat hidupku tenang dari tetek bengek masalah pertemanan.

Hidupku benar-benar tenang dan aku menyukainya.

Yah, setidaknya sampai aku SMA.

Sampai aku bertemu dengannya.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini sekolah belum terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang terlihat. Kemungkinannya murid-murid yang datang pagi itu ada tugas piket, belum mengerjakan tugas, atau mungkin karena rumah mereka yang jauh, mereka datang pagi?<p>

Ah! Kenapa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak penting begitu? Lupakan.

Aku berjalan ke arah kelasku dengan hati-hati.

Tengok kanan. Tengok kiri.

Fuh, sepertinya dia belum datang. Walau begitu aku harus tetap waspada. Aku melangkah pelan-pelan atau lebih tepatnya mengendap-endap bak seorang pencuri.

Hei! Jangan anggap aku aneh ya! Aku punya alasan melakukan hal konyol begini.

Bagus. Kelasku hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja. Dan aku masih belum melihatnya.

Sepertinya keberuntungan mendatangiku saat ini.

Namun, baru satu langkah aku meninggalkan tempat persembunyianku, sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Sasukeeee!"

Oh, kenapa keberuntunganku cepat pergi?

Aku melengos.

Ini dia!

Dalam sekejap, kurasakan dua tangan memeluk lengan kananku. Aku melirik orang yang memeluk lenganku.

Lagi-lagi gadis ini. Gadis yang hanya setinggi bahuku itu selalu melakukan ini tiap hari. Dan rambut pink sebahunya itu membuatku teringat permen kapas-makanan manis yang tidak aku sukai.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku berat dan keras, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Sakura Haruno.

Itulah nama gadis yang memeluk lenganku saat ini. Mengganggu.

Bukan apa-apa, aku bisa saja mengusir orang yang menggangguku dengan cara yang kasar.

Tapi, masalahnya orang yang menggangguku itu seorang gadis. Rasanya melanggar hukum gitu lho aku yang seorang cowok berbuat kasar pada seorang gadis. Apalagi darah seorang Uchiha mengalir dalam diriku.

Dan masalahnya gadis itu adalah Sakura!

Jika seorang gadis lain menggangguku, maka cukup dengan berkata 'pergi' diiringi suara yang terdengar dingin, gadis itu akan pergi menjauh dan takkan kembali lagi. Kalau pada Sakura, cara itu takkan mempan.

Kan kuceritakan sedikit tentang Sakura Haruno padamu.

Sakura itu gadis yang hampir selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana seperti seorang stalker! Dan sering berteriak didekatku!

Contohnya, pernah saat pulang sekolah dan waktu itu suasana sekolah sudah sepi karena sudah dua jam yang lalu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku tak ingat aku sedang apa sehingga pulang terlambat.

Yang jelas, saat aku berjalan keluar, tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan yang menyebutkan namaku di sampingku-lebih tepatnya dekat telingaku. Dan ternyata yang berteriak itu Sakura.

Aku itu belum tuli tau! Atau setidaknya belum sampai gendang telingaku pecah karena teriakannya itu.

Lihat? Tingkah Sakura itu kekanakan banget kan? Yang lain malah menyebutnya 'gadis lucu'.

Dan Sakura itu bukan gadis yang peka. Pernah sekali aku menyindirnya agar jangan menggangguku lagi.

"Hei Sakura, sebaiknya kau pergi saja, gunakanlah waktumu untuk belajar, jangan bermain saja,"

Tapi reaksi gadis itu tak sesuai harapan.

"Tenang saja, di rumah aku akan belajar dengan giat, oke? Tak perlu khawatir,"

Siapa juga yang khawatir?

"Atau Sasuke mau kita belajar bersama?"

Perkataan Sakura yang terakhir itu membuat aku yang sedang meminum air pun tersedak. Dan dengan terbatuk-batuk aku menjawab tidak sampai menggerakan telapak tangan kiriku bolak-balik kanan ke kiri.

Tentu saja aku menolak tawaran itu. Aku tak mau terjebak bersama gadis itu lebih lama.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Dan lebih gawatnya lagi, katanya Sakura itu orang yang cengeng banget!

Karena aku tipe orang yang berpikir sebelum bertindak, yang kubayangkan jika aku mengusir Sakura dengan cara yang kasar, dia akan menangis selama beberapa hari. Apalagi saat melihatku.

Lalu beberapa reporter 'gila' akan mencari tau apa yang terjadi padaku, seorang Uchiha-hei! Aku ini idola tau! Wajar kan?

Dan beberapa hari kemudian, beredar berita ;

'SASUKE UCHIHA, MEMBUAT SEORANG GADIS LUCU MENANGIS KARENA BERTINDAK KASAR.

APA SALAH GADIS ITU SEBENARNYA? A~'

Dan blablabla sebagainya.

Taraah! Setelah itu orang-orang akan melabeliku sebagai 'cowok brengsek'.

Begitulah hasil analisaku yang digambarkan dengan imajinasiku.

Oh wow! Ternyata imajinasiku luar biasa.

Dan gila.

Jika sudah terjadi, dimana harga diriku sebagai seorang Uchiha?

Bersyukur, aku tidak sekelas dengan Sakura.

Biarlah gadis itu menggangguku. Setidaknya sampai aku menemukan cara yang tepat untuk mengusirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Haruno's POV<strong>

Hai! Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku seorang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku bersekolah di SMA Konohagakure. Hobiku adalah makan, tidur, mendengar musik, dan eeer... Apa lagi yah? Pokoknya banyak deh!

Aku juga penggemar Sasuke Uchiha. Sang idola sekolah.

Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku meloncat kegirangan. Sungguh! Seperti orang gila. Dunia terasa berputar. Dan perutku bukan lagi terasa bak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Melainkan kelelawar.

Awalnya, aku tidak tau ada murid bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Memang, aku sudah mendengar isu tentang Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Toh, Sasuke itu bukan teman sekelasku.

Masa' bodo!

Hingga saat itu. Saat aku melihatnya pada suatu sore-sekitar dua bulan sejak ajaran tahun baru-sendirian di lapangan basket.

Kulihat dia sedang mendrible bola, lalu melakukan shoot-three point-namun sayangnya bola itu hanya membentur bagian tepi ring.

Dia mendecih kesal. Lalu pergi ke tepi lapangan dan mengambil botol mineralnya. Dia mendongakan kepalanya untuk minum. Namun sepersekian detik ia melempar botol itu ke dalam tong sampah.

Sepertinya dia kehausan.

Segera kurogoh tasku lalu kuambil botol mineralku. Untung saja air minumku masih banyak. Aku mendatanginya dan menyodorkan minumanku untuknya.

Ia tampak kaget dengan kehadiranku. Tangannya tak bergerak untuk meraih botolku yang berisi itu. Ia malah menatapku bingung.

"Minumlah," Kataku meyakinkannya, "Kantin sekolah sudah tutup. Mau beli minum di mana? Habiskan saja punyaku,"

Ia terdiam sejenak. Dan akhirnya ia mengambil botol mineralku dan meminum isinya sampai habis.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar kehausan.

"Trims, ya," Katanya sembari mengembalikan botol minumanku. Dia tersenyum kecil.

Semua yang ada di dirinya menunjukan kesempurnaan. Otot lengannya yang terlihat menawan. Bukan otot yang dipacu steroid.

Rambut hitam legamnya...

Jemariku gatal ingin menyisir kehalusannya.

Mata onyx-nya membuat lututku terasa lunglai.

Senyumnya membuat wajahku memanas.

Dalam sekejap, aku terjerat pesonanya.

Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak kejadian itu, dan selama itu pula aku mendekati Sasuke.

Pagi ini aku melihat Sasuke sedang mengumpet-ngumpet lagi. Dia juga kadang mengumpet jika melihatku. Aku geli melihatnya.

Sasuke itu lucu ya?

Kuyakin dia mengumpet dariku pasti karena malu! Oh, sifatnya yang malu-malu itu menggemaskan.

Sasuke itu juga orangnya perhatian lho!

Pernah suatu hari dia berkata padaku ;

"Hei, Sakura, sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Gunakanlah waktumu itu untuk belajar. Jangan main-main saja."

Aku tersentak. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Sasuke menasehatiku agar rajin belajar?

Darimana dia tau kalau aku itu malas belajar? Ah! Sasuke pasti diam-diam memperhatikanku. So sweet banget!

Menyadari hal itu, aku langsung bersemangat untuk belajar dengan rajin. Dan aku juga menawarkannya untuk belajar bersama, namun dia tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk dan menjawab tidak.

Aish! Segitu groginya Sasuke jika ada di dekatku sampai terbatuk-batuk begitu.

Sasuke pemalu sekali ya?

Dan membuatku semakin ingin mendekatinya!

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

Pulang sekolah adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi setiap murid. Apalagi bagi Sakura. Dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Dan mengajaknya kencan.

Dan disisi lain, Sasuke berusaha was-was untuk menghindari Sakura. Otaknya harus bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menolak ajakan Sakura. Dia memikirkan alasan-alasan yang pernah diberinya pada gadis itu.

Alasan pertama ; Tanding basket.

Alasan ini tak bisa dipakai. Karena jika ada pertandingan, pasti ada pengumumannya. Gadis itu pasti curiga.

Alasan kedua ; Ada acara keluarga.

Alasan ini udah dipakai setiap hari. Pasti gadis itu takkan percaya.

Alasan ketiga ; Sedang tidak enak badan.

Dan untuk alasan yang ini, dia tak mau mengulanginya lagi.

Kenapa?

Karena hal itu, Sakura mengikutinya kemana-mana dengan alasan khawatir padanya. Dia tak pernah dibiarkan sendirian. Sungguh.

Sasuke berpikir semakin keras. Alasan apalagi yang bisa dia katakan untuk menolak ajakan gadis itu?

Masa' dia harus menyerah kepada gadis itu?

Ah! Sasuke memang payah menghadapi seorang gadis seperti Sakura.

"Sasukeee!" Ucap suara cempreng yang familiar di telinga Sasuke.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Nona pink?

Dan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, dia (lagi-lagi) memeluk lengan Sasuke.

Jika ini bukan cerita bersetting AU, Sasuke akan menggunakan jurus shusin no jutsu-nya untuk menghindari Sakura.

"Sasuke, kita kencan yuk!" Kata Sakura dengan nada riang seperti nada kecil.

Gadis ini polos atau bodoh sih? Kok bisa-bisanya mengajak seorang cowok dengan nada begitu?

Pernah dengar tidak? Bahwa ada saatnya kita harus menyerah terhadap sesuatu dan pasrah?

Yah, begitulah. Sepertinya Sasuke juga harus menyerah kali ini.

Dan dengan anggukan kepala dari Sasuke, Sakura loncat-loncat kegirangan karena akhirnya Sasuke menerima ajakan kencan darinya.

.

Biarlah. Pikir Sasuke.

Biarlah kali ini saja. Setelah ini semuanya akan berakhir kan?

.

**TBC**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gimana pendapat readers? Maaf ya kalau gaje .. Ally mengetiknya lewat hape *curcol*<p>

Ally masih perlu belajar banyak.

Maaf juga kalau kelewat OOC. Ally juga akan berusaha memperbaikinya dan membuatnya IC.

Mind to review? :3


End file.
